


Pillow Talk: 6 Moments in Time

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: All of the above - Freeform, Angst, Blangst, Comfort, Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, Sweet Moments, dating!klaine, engaged!klaine, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Six times, in a timeline of Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, that they’ve shared a bed. Six soft little moments in the most private, intimate instances of their relationship, especially surrounding major milestones.A survey of soft Klaine moments in bed throughout their relationship, from the beginning to marriage and everything in between.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 26
Kudos: 132





	Pillow Talk: 6 Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> I am so drawn to little glimpses of the most vulnerable moments of life in a relationship, hence this series of them being in bed together. I think that it can often get to the rawest and most unabashed moments two characters can share, hence why I wrote this fic.
> 
> It can get a little angsty at times, but there’s a lot of fluff to balance it out, I promise! Enjoy!

**1\. First time ever sleeping next to each other (as a couple)**

The best thing about transferring into a new school in the middle of the semester is the lack of people needing roommates, meaning Kurt is automatically assigned a single room. At first, he appreciates the luxury simply because he’s the new kid, and his room was a safe haven for him after a day of wandering new halls and getting introduced to new people (through Blaine, almost always through Blaine). 

What Kurt doesn’t anticipate, however, are the benefits of having a single room once he gets a boyfriend.

First, it’s a closed door. And a locked door. Which means that study sessions can turn into makeout sessions after only a few pathetic turns of the textbook pages. 

Secondly, it’s a bed. A bed that offers a decently-sized expanse of space for Kurt and Blaine to have said makeout sessions, or just to cuddle and be close at all times (because that’s the magnetic power of having a boyfriend that Kurt always witnessed but never truly understood the sheer power of experiencing until he decidedly never wants to leave Blaine’s side because he just misses him so much when he has to).

Third, it’s an opportunity for sleepovers.

Not long into their relationship, Kurt finds himself inviting Blaine over for a sleepover — an innocent one, because they’ve both already had the talk together and decided that hands must stay above the equator and (mostly) on top of clothes for the time being. Nonetheless, Blaine’s staying with him for the entire night, and they’re going to cuddle up close on Kurt’s twin bed to sleep...

Oh, god. What about morning breath? What about the awkward parts of sleeping, like potential sleep talk, snoring, or the possibility of stealing the covers and rolling his boyfriend off of the bed unintentionally?

But Kurt pushes through, staves off the nerves bubbling inside his stomach until they actually decide to go to bed, Kurt shyly lifting the blankets for both of them to crawl in together.

They’ve technically done this before, back when Blaine was drunk after Rachel’s party and Finn helped Kurt unceremoniously deposit Blaine in his bed for the night. But back then he had a much bigger bed, Blaine was not sober, and most importantly, they were not together.

“Hey you,” Blaine quips softly, beaming.

“Hey yourself,” Kurt replies, desperately trying to calm his voice as it comes out a little shaky. “You know it’s sometimes hard for me to... um... verbalize things, but, um, you look really gorgeous tonight.”

Blaine ducks his head bashfully, cheeks pinking. “Thank you. But nothing compares to you, really. I’ve never seen pajamas look so hot on another human being.”

Kurt’s breath catches in his throat, and instead of responding with words, he decides that the best course of action is to surge forward and convey his feelings with a lingering kiss.

When they break apart, red-lipped and grinning, Blaine sighs, glancing at his phone. “Kurt, while I wish I could stay up all night kissing you, we should really sleep. We have class tomorrow and we let our movie run a little late.”

Kurt can’t help but lean in to press a second quick kiss to his boyfriend’s swollen lips. “I know. You’re right. We should sleep.”

“Can you... hold me?” Blaine asks quietly, and Kurt merely nods, opening up his arms as his boyfriend snuggles against his chest, enveloped in his embrace.

“Goodnight, Kurt,” Blaine remarks, yawning. “If you get uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to move whether I’m awake or asleep.”

“I don’t really want to let you go,” he admits. “You’re so warm.”

“Mm, that’s good,” Blaine murmurs, already drifting off, and Kurt’s honestly impressed at how fast he can slip into sleep.

Once Blaine’s fully asleep, Kurt lets himself relax, focusing on the warmth of Blaine against him and the comforting weight he provides. Quicker than he swears he’s ever fallen asleep before, Kurt’s dragged into sleep after Blaine.  
  


**2\. After their first time**

“Hey,” Blaine murmurs, stroking up and down Kurt’s arm. “You okay? How are you feeling?”

“Kind of overwhelmed, but in the best possible way,” Kurt replies honestly. “I’m really happy.”

“Me too,” Blaine smiles, letting his hand rest on Kurt’s cheek gently, coaxing him in for a sweet kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt echoes. “I think I now understand what people mean when they talk about an afterglow,” he laughs breathlessly.

Blaine beams. “Yeah, you’re telling me. I feel like I’m floating.”

“You know, you’re really beautiful,” Kurt says softly, letting himself drag his eyes along all of the exposed skin in front of him until his view is blocked by the blanket they pulled over themselves. “I can’t believe I get to see you, to _touch_ you —“

Blaine meets his eyes with a gaze that’s filled with both adoration and deep desire, and Kurt feels himself go hot all over once again, but forces himself to bask in it. The feeling’s not uncomfortable — it couldn’t be; it’s Blaine. Kurt may be new to the intensely physical side of a relationship — they both are — but Blaine makes him feel safe. In everything.

“You’re perfect, Kurt,” Blaine states so sincerely that Kurt can’t help but believe him in the moment. “In every way I can think of. Including tonight; _god_ , especially tonight.”

“Tonight was amazing,” Kurt sighs, and Blaine interlocks their hands between them. “I finally get why my dad said you’d never want to stop once you started.”

“We don’t have to stop,” Blaine replies lowly, like they’re sharing something deeply private. “I plan on doing this forever with you, Kurt Hummel.”

“Me too,” Kurt agrees, shifting closer to Blaine go bring him into another kiss, one that quickly turns heated again. “Forever starts now.”

**3\. First time after their first breakup**

Kurt had known there would be a few awkward moments that had to pass before they could end up here, intertwined in Blaine’s bed, with so much the same and so much different. Despite their duet reunion and a kiss that was both coming home and soaring away, the first day was difficult.

They both had to ease back into the dance of a relationship, but on top of that, Blaine’s constant worry that he’s not good enough for Kurt made his heart break — _makes_ his heart break. He knows Blaine’s going to take awhile to forgive himself, even though Kurt’s long since done that. It’s a part of their history that neither can erase, but if Kurt knows anyone, he knows Blaine, and he trusts him with all his being. He’s surrendered his heart back to him, but Blaine’s almost hesitant to give his back to Kurt, for fear that he would discover that it’s more damaged than it was before.

The thought makes Kurt’s chest ache, and he wordlessly pulls Blaine tighter against him in an attempt to physically translate that _he loves him, he accepts him as he is, and they’re okay. He promises._

The thought made the same pain spark in his chest earlier that day, too, when they sat in the Lima Bean after chatting for well over two hours. Kurt’s only human, and even though he never wanted to push things to be back to complete normalcy with Blaine too fast, they both knew he had limited time in Lima. Watching Blaine stumble and try to awkwardly let him know that his dad’s away on business (nothing’s changed there, apparently) and his mom is visiting her sister in Pennsylvania for the rest of the week made Kurt wish he could just grab Blaine’s blushing face in the middle of the coffee shop and make all of his concerns about them disappear with a familiar, lingering kiss.

Maybe he should just voice these things to Blaine. He knows Blaine likes to hear them, even when he knows they’re true deep down. Especially in a time where he’s still questioning himself and where they stand, _yeah, he should just tell him._

“Hey,” he murmurs, and Blaine tilts his head up on his chest just enough that Kurt can gaze into his honey-hazel eyes. “I love you, you know that, right?”

The corners of his mouth quirk up into a small smile, his expression so soft and adoring. “I do. This is all just a little overwhelming for me, but in a good way.”

“Honey, please don’t think for a second that I am any less in love with you now than I was the very first time we said it to each other in the Lima Bean,” Kurt adds, brushing a hand gently up and down Blaine’s back. “You are so, _so_ precious to me.”

Blaine lets slip a little cry-laugh, clinging to Kurt in a way that’s nearly reverent. “I just still can’t believe you’d want to touch me, to — to kiss me, to _love_ me, after knowing —“

“Shh, hey, no,” Kurt interrupts softly. “You are not dirty, Blaine. We both made mistakes. Don’t let the past damage the present — I trust you. I forgave you a long time ago. And I don’t think I ever stopped loving you. Ever, and especially not now.”

“I... don’t know what to say,” Blaine admits, and Kurt can practically hear the _“I don’t deserve you”_ or the _“I can’t believe it”_ on the tip of his tongue. 

“Just say that you love me, too,” Kurt suggests, smiling. “That is, only if you do,” he jokes, and Blaine shakes his head amusedly.

“Of course I do — _god_ , Kurt, I love you with every part of me,” he replies earnestly. “I love you so much it hurts, sometimes.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Kurt agrees. “I really do.”

“I hate that you have to go back to New York so soon,” Blaine mutters quietly a few moments later. “I don’t want to even think about leaving this bed.”

“Then don’t,” Kurt responds simply. “I’ll still be here tomorrow. We can spend all night here together, if you want.”

“Please. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Kurt repeats. “I’ll text my dad and let him know I won’t be coming home tonight. He’ll understand.”

Blaine laughs slightly. “It feels kind of weird that you have no curfew because you don’t even live at home and I still have to remember that it’s a school night.”

“Hm,” Kurt chuckles. “Wait, is your homework done for tomorrow?”

Blaine groans, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Kurt’s chest. “Don’t, you sound like my mom.”

“Well, is it?”

“I have to do some calc.”

Kurt claps his hands together excitedly. “We’ll make this fun. Get up, get dressed, and bring your work to the bed. Let’s revive a good ol’ incentive of one less item of clothing on my body for every one question you finish.”

“You are my favorite person,” Blaine beams, stealing a quick kiss as he finally rolls off of Kurt to get out of bed. Somehow, this feels like a victory.

**4\. Their first true morning in NYC together**

The very first morning Blaine wakes up next to Kurt in New York, all the pieces seem to fall into place.

They had spent the previous day moving Blaine from Lima to Bushwick, Burt, Carole, and Pam all pitching in to help in one way or another. Kurt had flown down for the week of graduation, and Burt had offered to drive them back so Blaine wouldn’t have to ship all of his stuff. It was weird, admittedly, packing most of his belongings into suitcases and leaving his childhood room a neat shell of what it once was. However, it ultimately was an exhilarating leap into adulthood, kissing his mom goodbye and making the cross-state drive to finally live on his own with his fiancé — in New York City, no less.

After a dinner of takeout and a celebratory “you’re moved in!” movie night with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine ended up cuddling on the couch, talking about their summer plans, NYADA in the fall, and Sam’s living situation (they decide that he can couch surf with them for a little while when he returns from visiting his family for two weeks). 

Falling into bed was easy, then, with lazy kisses and slow touches that coaxed them into content sleep, snuggling close and building a whole new life together behind the thin curtains of Kurt’s — _their_ — makeshift room.

Now, Blaine takes in not just his angelic fiancé, snoring softly next to him with nowhere to be today, but also his clothes hung up next to Kurt’s, his shoes lined up underneath them, and the edge of his suitcase peeking out from beside Kurt’s desk. It’s all so utterly domestic, and it makes his heart soar.

Blaine has half a mind to get up and make breakfast for the two of them, treating them to the good morning pancakes he’s perfected over the years of waking up with Kurt next to him. But something stops him, just for today, reminding him that they have the rest of their lives to eat breakfast in bed, but only one definitive first morning of the rest of their lives together. He should savor it.

Kurt sighs in his sleep, smacking his lips and rolling over to nuzzle into Blaine’s side, tugging him close. He tries desperately not to give into the urge to wake him just to experience soft, drowsy, barely-awake Kurt, but his willpower only lasts so long.

“Kurt,” Blaine murmurs, cupping his cheek and brushing his thumb gently along the line of his cheekbone. “Kurt, baby, it’s time to get up.”

“Mm, love it when you call me that,” Kurt mumbles, voice still raspy with sleep as he slowly blinks open his eyes.

Blaine chuckles, and he feels warm all over. It’s these moments, the ones where Kurt is so truly unabashed and open, when he hasn’t yet had to exit the safety of their room and put up the walls and masks, that Blaine cherishes the most. “Okay, baby. What should we do today, baby?”

“That’s bordering on overkill,” Kurt teases, pressing himself up against Blaine and wrapping his arms around him. “Stay here. We have nothing we have to do.”

“I can do that,” Blaine agrees, letting himself be tucked back into Kurt’s embrace, and there’s really no place he’d rather be.

**5\. After their second breakup**

There have been a lot of instances in Kurt’s life where he felt like the universe had somehow aligned to make everything right in the moment. Many of them involved Blaine, of course — from the moment they held hands and ran down the Dalton hallway, to their first kiss, to their first time, to even their initial engagement, despite how everything crumbled so spectacularly around them less than a year following. With all those rights also come many wrongs, where life just ripped Kurt to shreds and left him broken, and Blaine’s definitely not absent from those moments, either.

Nonetheless, the breathless, yearning kiss that he and Blaine shared just one day ago transformed everything he thought about those “it feels right” moments. That kiss and the heated reunion that followed broke Kurt down and built him back up into someone who didn’t just feel right in a moment, but someone who knows that _something_ , that he and Blaine, are right forever, deeply rooted in their very souls.

Kurt’s never been a religious person, but there is an almost spiritual element to how serene he feels, knowing he and Blaine are in it for good. _Forever_. Even if he thought so before — which he did — nothing compares to the foundational sureness he feels now.

Blaine had been nervous to see Burt and Carole again, to arrive back at the Hudmel family home as Kurt’s boyfriend. It’s not the first time he’s had to do this, and it sits even worse with him this time, almost as if they could believe in a second chance for both of them, but a third? Now that’s just pushing it.

Kurt called his dad ahead of time, explaining everything while Blaine was in the shower. Burt couldn’t let him go without a firm questioning of _are they sure they’re doing the right thing?_ — but Kurt knows how much his dad loves Blaine, and that would go unchanged whether or not they‘re together. Thus, it doesn’t take much convincing that they’re committing to each other even more fully this time, with a renewed understanding of them as individuals and as a couple. Burt’s ultimately just happy to have his boys back, and he assures Kurt that there will be no awkwardness at all when Blaine comes over again.

Sure enough, Blaine was welcomed home with open arms from both Burt and Carole with just a few minimal comments about how happy they are to see him again. They fall back into a well-learned routine of dinner as a family, and Burt doesn’t even bat an eyelash when Kurt leads Blaine upstairs afterwards.

Knowing they need to talk privately, though they already began the necessary yet quite painful process of laying everything out between them as soon as they came down from the high of reuniting, Kurt shuts the door and leads Blaine to his bed, opening his arms so they can hold each other for mutual support while they work through the worst of it.

They talk for hours, shed some tears, open their hearts and trade soft kisses between them. For the better part of the night, they relearn each other through words and promises that they know they can keep this time.

In a stretch of peaceful quiet, Kurt feels Blaine relax against him, dozing off against his chest. Kurt merely grabs his phone off of the nightstand, one hand rhythmically rubbing up and down Blaine’s back as he scrolls aimlessly through social media with the other.

A few minutes later, there’s a gentle knock at the door, and Kurt calls quietly for it to be opened.

He watches as his dad’s face softens upon the sight of them, and he smiles apologetically. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he whispers. “Just wanted to let you know that Blaine’s welcome to stay here as long as he needs.”

Kurt nods, forever grateful for his dad and how he just _knows_. “Thanks, Dad. I think we’re going to start looking for a place in Lima together after the wedding,” he murmurs. “But I appreciate it, and I know he does too.”

“Kurt, I’m really happy for you,” Burt sighs, glancing between him and the still-sleeping Blaine. “For you both. You know, Carole and I are always rooting for you two.”

“I know, Dad,” Kurt smiles. “It means a lot. Blaine — I mean — I can’t lose him again. We can’t lose this again. I think we finally get it.”

“Hey, sometimes it takes a few roadblocks in your journey to get there,” Burt shrugs. “What matters is that you did, and you’re better off for it. I can tell.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Kurt replies. “I think so too.”

“I missed seeing you together, too,” Burt admits. “But I’ll let you go, I think Carole and I are heading to bed soon. Not that you needed to hear this, but don’t worry about door rules or anything like that. You’re adults.”

“We haven’t kept the door open since I was in high school and you know it,” Kurt teases, and Burt chuckles, sighing defeatedly.

“Hey, it’s my job as a dad to say it,” he retorts. “Good night, Kurt.”

“Night, Dad.”

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Blaine stirs, lifting his head slightly. “Kurt?”

“Still here, honey. You can go back to sleep like this if you want, or we could change into pajamas and just go to bed early.”

“Five more minutes,” Blaine decides, mumbling, and he drops his head back to Kurt’s chest, much to his fond amusement.

Kurt returns to holding Blaine close, but puts his phone away and just lets himself bask in the moment. It feels _right_.   
  


**6\. After their wedding**

“Kurt,” Blaine breathes, giggling into the small space between them. “We’re _married_.”

If it were any other day, Kurt would tease him about stating the obvious, but he knows, he understands this overpowering need to shout it from the rooftops and whisper it into the quiet moments. They’ve long since left the reception, and they’ve consummated their marriage in a drawn-out exercise of pure adoration and exhilaration.

But it still doesn’t feel real. In the best way.

He voices that to Blaine. “I can’t believe it. You know, it was a fast decision —“

Kurt notices how Blaine blanches slightly, a pang of worry flashing behind his eyes. “But I don’t regret a single thing. I’ve never been happier.”

Blaine sighs in obviously relief, reaching out for Kurt, needing to touch him. He finally ends up merely interlocking their hands between them, tangling their legs together under the blankets. “Me either. Especially since getting back together, but even before then, I had a feeling we would end up here someday. I was ready to wait years for it, but there were other plans set for us.”

“I’ve always wanted to marry you,” Kurt confesses. “Even when I said I didn’t, I didn’t mean it. I guess that’s why even though I know what we did was kind of crazy, I don’t have any doubts about it. Or about us.”

Blaine brings Kurt’s left hand up to his lips, kissing the silver band on his ring finger. “We are crazy. I wouldn’t tell our future kids to do what we did. But sometimes you just need to throw away the instruction manual.”

“I think I’m beginning to understand why you loved my engagement ring so much,” Kurt murmurs after a moment, unable to take his eyes off of both his and Blaine’s matching rings. “It’s both a turn-on and a comfort to see it.”

Blaine chuckles. “So like, comforting in that we belong to each other, but a turn-on as in we belong to each other?”

“Yes,” Kurt smirks. “And maybe a few more possessive thoughts here and there. Especially in the turn-on realm.”

“Indulge me,” Blaine replies, teasing.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, leaning in close to his husband’s ear. “You’re mine, Blaine,” he purrs.

“Forever,” Blaine insists, a little brokenly, and that’s all it takes for Kurt pause conversation with a heated kiss, a distraction that is fully welcome on their wedding night — the actual, definitive start of their life together as husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart positively ached while writing the NY one, as it’s what could have been and what we honestly could have seen if the writers had decided they wanted to show it. Oh well, that’s what fanfiction is for, I guess! 
> 
> I hope this brought a smile to all of your faces today! Stay safe and healthy, everyone :) I’m always here to chat if you need to! Thanks for all of your lovely support through kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
